Kris ge?
by Kimmy Panda
Summary: Tao selalu memanggil atau pun menanyakan segala hal pada kris dan kris dengan senang hati menanggapinya. KrisTao
1. Chapter 1

**Kris ge~ ?**

 **Real Story From : Keys-sama**

 **Rewrite By : Kimmy Panda**

 **Mr. Wu Yi Fan**

 **Mr. Huang Zi Tao**

"Kris ge ?"

"Ya, _peach_?"

"Apa yang kau gunakan untuk mengelap wajahmu itu?"

"Sapu tangan, aku mengambilnya dari tasmu."

"Tapi itu bukan sapu tangan, itu celana dalam cadanganku untuk ku gunakan nanti ge"

"Oh, sama saja, kan? Lagipula ini bersih."

"Kris ge ?"

"Ya, _peach_?"

"Kenapa celana dalamku kau masukkan ke sakumu?"

"Untuk kenang-kenangan."

"Kenang-kenangan apa ?"

"Mungkin saat aku merindukanmu setidaknya aku bisa melihat celana dalammu kan."

"Kris ge ?"

"Ya, _peach_?"

"Kris ge mau pergi ke mana?"

"Ke hatimu zi."

"Aku serius."

"Aku lebih serius lagi."

"Kalau begitu, aku juga akan pergi ke hatinya kris ge."

"Tidak perlu, karena kau selalu ada di dalam hatiku."

"Kris ge ?"

"Ya, _peach_?"

"Rambutku sepertinya sudah terlalu panjang. Apa menurutmu aku harus memotongnya?"

"Bagiku, rambutmu panjang atau pendek sama saja. Asal kau tetap menjadi Zi Tao ku."

"Menurut kris ge, aku lebih cocok rambut panjang atau pendek?"

"Saat rambutmu panjang aku ingin selalu memakanmu. Saat rambutmu pendek, aku tidak tahan untuk tidak melahapmu."

"Gaaahhh! Itu sama saja ge."

"Sudah kubilang memang sama saja selama itu adalah Zi Tao."

"Kris ge?"

"Ya, _peach_?"

"Gege ingin makan ramen atau nasi goreng?"

"Aku ingin memakan kau saja."

"Aku akan memukul kepala mu bila kau terus berbicara seperti itu ge."

"Aku juga akan dengan senang hati menampar pantat mu Zi."

"Kris ge?"

"Ya, _peach_?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Kalau begitu, biar aku yang menidurimu."

"Kau sudah meniduriku ratusan kali ge."

"Aku tidak akan cukup dengan hanya ratusan kali."

"Kris ge?"

"Ya, _peach_?"

"Kau ingat hari spesial kita?"

"Setiap hari akan menjadi spesial asal aku dengan Zi Tao."

"Kris ge?"

"Ya, _peach_?"

"Baekhyun bilang masakanku tidak enak."

"Tenang saja, dia tidak akan bisa merasakan masakan siapa pun lagi setelah ini."

"Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi ?"

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

"Kris ge?"

"Ya, _peach_?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintai diriku sendiri."

"Kok begitu? Kau egois sekali ge!"

"Karena aku merasa beruntung sudah dicintai oleh Zi Tao ."

END

Mind to review ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Kris ge?**

 **Real Story By : ttixz bebe**

 **Rewrite By : Kimmy Panda**

 **Wu Yi Fan**

 **Huang Zi Tao**

 **BL/Yaoi/Typo/Gaje**

 **Hope You Like It!**

"Kris ge?"

"Hm?"

"Apa itu pH?"

"Derajat keasaman."

"Maksudnya?"

"…"

Tao menatap Kris dengan pandangan takut dimarahi.

"K-Kris ge?"

"Huh dasar bodoh."

"A-apa mak-"

"Dengan pH, kau bisa menentukan seberapa asam atau seberapa basa sebuah larutan. Contohnya adalah air minum. Air minum seharusnya mempunyai pH normal, artinya bahwa air yang baik adalah air yang tidak berasa. Baik itu berasa asam maupun basa, pH air minum yang baik biasanya adalah 7. Sementara larutan yang mempunyai pH di bawah 7 dikategorikan sebagai asam, dan larutan yang mempunyai pH di atas 7 dikategorikan sebagai basa. Dapat dimengerti, yang mulia Zi Tao?"

Tao melongo, dan mengangguk –walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak begitu mengerti apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh kekasihnya.

"Kalau begitu semua larutan mempunyai pH ya ge?"

"Iya _peach_."

"Kalau begitu… pH normal untuk darah berapa?"

"Sekitar 7,3 sampai 7,4."

Tao mengeluarkan catatannya dan mencatat perkataan Kris barusan. Pemuda panda itu menatap kekasih di hadapannya dan mengajukan pertanyaan lagi.

"pH normal untuk air ludah berapa ge?"

"Sekitar 6-7."

"pH untuk air hujan?"

"Dibawah 6."

"Lalu, pH normal untuk hujan asam berapa?"

"Dibawah 5."

"pH untuk urine?"

"Sekitar 4,8 sampai 8."

"pH untuk-"

"Hentikan, _peach_. Kau kira aku ingat semuanya?" tanya Kris. Iritasi dengan segudang pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh kekasihnya.

Tao menatap Kris dengan pandangan memelas,bibir mengerucut, mata berbinar dan air mata di sekitar matanya, gaya andalannya. Memang pandai panda kita satu ini!

Kris mambuang nafas dan memijat-mijat pelipisnya pelan, "Ya sudah, apalagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Tao bersorak mengangkat tangan dan memberikan wink pada kekasih tampannya

"Hmm… Kris ge, ada nggak pH untuk larutan yang manis?"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa pH itu hanya digunakan pada la-" tiba-tiba Kris menghentikan perkataannya dan teringat dengan kejadian semalam yang terjadi antara dirinya danTao di ranjang. Pemuda beralis tebal itu tersenyum kecil.

"Kau teringat dengan 'pertempuan' kita di ranjang semalam ya?" tanya Kris to the point .

Tao membulatkan matanya dan membiarkan pipinya memerah.

"A-apa-apaan sih kau, ge!" tutur pemuda panda itu terbata-bata.

"Apakah kau teringat dengan kejadian saat aku mengatakan bahwa semenmu terasa manis, hn?" Tanya Kris lagi. Pemuda itu semakin terpancing untuk menggoda kekasihnya.

Blush. Wajah Tao semakin memerah.

"Ti-tidak… b-bukan itu maksud pertanyaanku Mak-"

"Apa kau juga ingin merasakan betapa manisnya milikmu, hn?

"G-Gege!..."

Kris menarik lengan Tao yang berusaha ingin kabur dan memerangkapnya dalam pelukannya. Pemuda yang memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata itu menjilat leher jenjang Tao, lalu berbisik di telinganya.

"Tiba-tiba aku ingin merasakan lagi betapa manisnya semenmu, _peach_."

"Gyaaaa! Kris ge mesuummmm!..."

"…"

- **FIN-**

Hehe udah gitu doang xD

Gaje kan ? Maap deh…..

Oia itu nilai pH nya ngawur semua loh ya!

Makasih buat readers yang udah baca,rev,fav,fol buat chap kemarin. Tebar kiss buat kalian deh

Soo

Mind to review ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Kris ge~ ?**

 **Kimmy Panda**

 **KrisTao**

 **Happy Reading!**

"Kris ge?"

"Ya _peach?"_

"Kalau diibaratkan angka aku ini seperti angka berapa?"

"Angka 1"

"Hmm kenapa ge?"

"Karena Tao adalah satu-satunya di hatiku"

"Ahh gege~" *HUG

.

.

"Kris ge?"

"Ya _peach?"_

"Kenapa gege suka sekali dengan kopi hitam itu? Pasti rasanya sangat pahit"

"Tidak juga, ini akan sangat berbeda saat meminumnya bersamamu"

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Saat meminumnya bersamamu rasanya akan manis"

"Kalau tidak bersamaku?"

"Tetap manis"

"Lalu apa bedanya ge?"

"Kalau kau tidak bersamaku setidaknya aku bisa memandang foto mu, itu juga akan membuat kopi ku manis"

"…."

.

.

"Kris ge?"

"Ya _peach?"_

"Kemarin teman ku datang padaku dan menangis, dia bilang hubungannya dan pacarnya berakhir. Aku ikut sedih ge"

"Kenapa?"

"Mereka berakhir karena ada orang ketiga"

"Kau tidak usah kawatir, hubungan kita tidak akan ada hal seperti itu"

"Kenapa ge?"

"Aku akan membunuh orang yang dekat dengan mu sebelum menjalin hubungan denganmu"

"Bagaimana kalau kami hanya berteman?"

"Tetap tidak boleh, semua itu berawal dari pertemanan kan? Bisa saja kalian jatuh cinta"

"Lalau apa yang akan gege lakukan?"

"Mungkin membunuh kalian berdua"

"Hahhh?!"

.

.

"Kris ge?"

"Ya _peach?"_

"Kenapa kita pindah apartemen?"

"Apartemen yang lama hanya memiliki satu kamar"

"Memang kenapa ? bukankah itu sudah cukup ge?"

"Aku akan menikahimu Zi. Kita pasti membutuhkan kamar untuk anak kita"

"…." *BLUSH

.

.

"Kris ge?"

"Ya _peach?"_

"Kenapa gege memilih kamar yang paling atas ? Tao kan takut ge"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin ada yang mengganggu kita saat malam"

"Sialan kau!" *BUAGH!

.

.

"Kris ge?"

"Ya _peach?"_

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Berhitung"

"Huh?! Berhitung untuk apa ?"

"Aku sedang menghitung berapa orang yang akan tinggal di rumah ini. 1 aku 1 kamu dan ditambah 2 anak, rumah ini pasti akan ramai"

"…"

.

.

"Kris ge?"

"Ya _peach?"_

"Sayap ini untuk apa?"

"Kau ingin tau apa yang akan ku katakana pada semua orang?"

"Y..Ya"

"Aku akan mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa sekarang malaikatku sudah punya sayap yang siap untuk membawaku terbang ke surge kapan saja"

"Hiks..gege~" *HUG

.

.

"Kris ge?"

"Ya _peach?"_

"Kenapa kau tidak menulis angka 9? Kau lupa ya ge"

"Tidak juga, aku tidak menyukainya"

"Kenapa ge?"

"Karena saat kau hamil nanti aku harus berpuasa selama 9 bulan"

"…."

.

.

"Kris ge?"

"Ya _peach?"_

"Disini panas~ aku mau es krim"

"Disini tidak ada yang jual es krim Zi"

"Tapi aku haus ge~"

"Kalau teh mau?"

"Gak mau! Itu terlalu biasa"

"Jadi kau mau apa? Katanya yang dingin"

"Tao mau yang dingin tapi gak biasa Tao mau yang luar biasa"

"…. _Peach_ kau sering menyebutku ice prince bukan?"

"Ya memang, lalu apa hubungannya ge?"

"Apa itu berarti kau menginginkanku sekarang?"

"Simpan saja otak mesum mu itu!" *BUAGH!

 **-FIN-**

Hehe gaje ya? Maaf kalo ada typo

Abis nya ini ff Cuma buat selingan saya yang pengangguran dirumah nunggu masuk kampus, jadi gak ada kerjaan lain mending nulis-nulis hehe xD

Oia yang mau temenan sama saya id Line saya : peachypan

Sooo

Mind to review ?


End file.
